cuando la amistad se transforma en amor
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: capítulo 4 en maaaaarcha
1. Default Chapter

(N/A: Bueno, como os prometí, aquí hay otro fan fic de Harry y Hermione, tardé un poco porque cuando llevaba 15 hojas decidí que no me gustaba y lo cambié totalmente, y ahora me gusta más ^^. Espero que a vosotros también  
os guste. De nuevo os pido perdón por le desastroso final del anterior  
fic.)  
  
CUANDO LA AMISTAD SE TRANSFORMA EN AMOR...  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Harry en casa?- preguntó una muchacha desde la puerta. -Sí..., si que está... -dijo Sirius sorprendido por la belleza de la chica- Pasa por favor. -Gracias-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa que a Sirius le recordaba algo pero no sabía el que. Espero en la sala mientras Sirius iba a buscar a su ahijado. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, sintió la sacudida en el estómago que sentía desde el quinto curso cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Todo en él le gustaba, empezando por su pelo negro azabache y terminando por su magnífica personalidad. Harry se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio a la preciosidad que lo esperaba, y se sorprendió más aún cuando la chica le tendió un regalo y dijo: -Feliz cumpleaños Harry. -Gra... gracias... -dijo Harry muy colorado-pero... ¿Te conozco? La chica se echó a reír y dijo: -Vamos Harry, ¿pasamos tres meses sin vernos y ya te olvidas de mí? -Espera un momento... -dijo Harry mirando los ojos color miel de la chica- no serás... ¿HERMIONE? -Parece que tendrás que aguantarme otro año más-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Sirius el cual volvía de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café, la escupió de la sorpresa al conocer el nombre de la chica. Hermione había tenido que terminar el curso anterior en casa. Esto había sido porque Lord Voldemort la había secuestrado, y había estado torturándola hasta que Harry llegó a salvarla, nadie sabe lo que le hizo Lord Voldemort a Hermione, ya que nunca quiso hablar sobre ello, este hecho la dejó muy marcada Físicamente y un poco psicológicamente, por lo que decidió terminar el curso escolar en casa con sus padres. A pesar de que en todo ese tiempo no se habían visto, habían mantenido el contacto vía lechuza, Hermione le había dicho que de había hecho un pequeño cambio de look, pero ese cambio era enorme y la había convertido en la mujer más atractiva que Harry había visto en toda su vida, no había rastro del pelo enmarañado ni del flequillo que escondía su cara, en su lugar había una larga, preciosa y lisa melena. También había crecido bastante corporalmente para convertirse en toda una mujer. Y por lo que Harry pudo observar sus ojos estaban más bonitos y brillantes que nunca, lo que él no sabía era que estaban así por él. Harry no dudo en darle un gran abrazo a su vieja amiga: -Por fin te veo... -Dijo Harry-¿Ya estas bien? -Sí-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Solo tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando, nada más... Por cierto... ¿Es que no piensas abrir mi regalo? Harry abrió el regalo y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, Hermione mediante la magia había creado una fotografía con movimiento en la que se veía a sus padres y a él con 17 años de edad. Lily les entregaba a James y a Harry la copa de quidditch y estos sonreían ampliamente. -¿Te gusta?-preguntó Hermione-Sé que ya tendrás muchas fotos de ellos... -Sí-dijo Harry- Pero ninguna mejor que esta... Pero... me gustaría hacerle un pequeño retoque si no te importa. -¿Cuál?-preguntó Hermione interesada. -Pues... -Harry se pudo colorado y sacó una fotografía de la cartera-Quiero que esta chica esté también entregándonos la copa. -Pero Harry... -dijo Hermione mirando la fotografía-Esta soy yo... -Claro... -dijo Harry-Las dos chicas más importantes de mi vida están juntas... Hermione se puso muy colorada, y con un par de movimientos de varita arregló la fotografía. Ella tenía permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, por tener padres muggles y haber indicios de pequeños restos de actividad mortífaga. -Hermione-dijo Sirius-Yo mañana no podré dormir en casa, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir hoy y mañana para que Harry no este solo? -Yo por mí, sí-dijo Hermione-Pero necesitaría coger algunas cosas de casa. -No te preocupes-dijo Harry-podemos ir con los polvos flu. Coloco la foto en mi habitación y vamos... Hermione siguió con la mirada a Harry y vio que estaba más guapo que nunca. Cuando bajó le hizo un ademán galán para que pasase ella primero, pero aunque nunca lo reconocería le daba miedo viajar de ese modo, así que en el último momento Hermione tiró de Harry y los dos viajaron abrazados, al llegar a casa de Hermione perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, Hermione encima de Harry. -Lo siento-le dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos-Odio viajar en esa cosa... -No te preocupes-le dijo Harry-Siempre es un placer ayudar a una damisela en apuros. Hermione puso cara de circunstancias y fue a recoger sus cosas, iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y dijo mirándolo: -Si subes no te voy a comer ¿Sabes? -Pues es una pena... -murmuró Harry, luego añadió en voz alta- Ya subo... La habitación de Hermione era tal y como Harry se la imaginaba, llena de libros, aunque también había otras cosas como fotografías muggles y mágicas, los instrumentos de magia de Hermione y una cesta de gato con gato inclusive, Crookshanks dormitaba en su cesto en un rincón. -Hermione... ¿Tus amigos muggles no encuentran raras todas estas cosas?- preguntó Harry. Yo no tengo amigos muggles-respondió Hermione sin darle mayor importancia al asunto-En el colegio casi no tenía amigos, ni siquiera había ninguno que significase para mí lo mismo que tú-y luego al darse cuenta de lo que dijo añadió-Y a Ron... -Además cuando me fui a Hogwarts perdí a los que tenía... -Pues aunque algún día te vayas a Marte, a mi nunca me perderás-dijo Harry. -¿A Marte?-preguntó Hermione-¿Qué se me pierde a mi en Marte? -¿Información?-pregunto Harry con tono de burla. La pregunta retórica de Harry hizo que los dos amigos se echasen a reír como antaño. En muy poco tiempo las cosas de Hermione estuvieron preparadas, se dirigieron a casa de Harry esta vez juntos y abrazados desde el principio. Cuando llegaron al hogar de Harry, ya era de noche, por lo que primero se dirigieron a cenar. Después de la desastrosa comida preparada por Harry, estuvieron en la sala hablando del tiempo en el cual Hermione había estado alejado de Hogwarts. La chica se sorprendió mucho al saber que los Gryffindor echaban mucho de menos los puntos que la chica solía conseguir, que Ron se iba lamentando por todas las esquinas por no tener a nadie con quien pelear y que incluso Draco Malfoy había reconocido que Hogwarts no era el mismo sin Hermione. La chica no tenía mucho que contar, todo habían sido clases y reposo, y gracias al tiempo libre, había comenzado a cuidar más su imagen. Una vez estuvieron al día de todo lo nuevo en sus vidas, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron a dormir. Los dos sentían unos mutuos sentimientos muy confusos, ganas de reír y llorar, nerviosismo... sentían amor, algo que los dos tenían miedo a confesar por el gran cambio que podría ocasionar en sus vidas y en su amistad. A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó por unos extraños gritos de jubilo y alegría provenientes de la cocina. -¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry bostezando y entrando en la cocina rascándose la cabeza-Me habéis despertado. -¡Al fin!-gritaba Hermione una y otra vez, abrazando a Harry. -¿Al fin?-preguntaba Harry extrañado-¿Al fin que? -¡Me han hecho prefecta!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. -¡Eso es maravilloso!-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga-¡Es lo que siempre habías querido! -Dicen que el baño de prefectos es muy bonito-dijo Hermione de pronto-te tengo que dar la contraseña. -Hermione... -dijo Harry simulando estar asustado-¿estas bien? -Si... -dijo Hermione-¿por qué?¿Parezco enferma? -Quieres romper una regla sin necesidad... -dijo Harry-Socorro, Apocalipsis... -Tonto -dijo Hermione riendo y tirándole una tostada la cual se estrello en su cara. -Chicos... -dijo Sirius-Me ha salido un trabajo urgente en el ministerio y tengo que pasar la noche fuera. ¿Os las apañareis bien sin mí? [¿Qué?¿Un día con Hermione para mi solo?]pensaba Harry[Esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa...] [Los dos solos...]pensaba Hermione[Herm, contrólate, llevas haciéndolo 3 años... ¿qué más da un día mas? Aunque la situación era distinta...] Continuara...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ¡Hello everybody! Aquí estoy otra vez con una de mis historias. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre mi novio, la excursión de 1 semana a salou(otra punta del país), mi novio, mis amigas, mi novio, las clases y mi novio no he tenido tiempo para casi nada. Sé que me repito, pero una mujer enamorada es así... Quería dedicarle este capitulo a Teisa y a mi querido novio Dani (cada día tq+ sí es posible) En el próximo capitulo Harry intentara averiguar que fue lo q le hizo voldemort a Hermione y habrá una pareja (no son Harry y Hermione). Hasta más ver... ¡AGREGADME! Alguien no lo ha hecho, lo percibo... nata_montada@hotmail.com . Otra cosa. Por favor enviadme E-mails, pero no cadenas, que me saturan el correo y no m llegan cosas que me hacen falta, como apuntes o cartas de amigas que están fuera de Galicia y esas cosas. Gracias. Firmadme el libro. Próximamente una historia de Ginny y Hermione, estén atentos a su ordenador. 


	2. capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
-Claro Sirius- dijo Hermione- Nos las apañaremos perfectamente, yo sé cocinar y Harry sabe... -Se pensó la respuesta y preguntó riendo-¿Comer?  
  
-Si te dice que va a calentar agua, no le hagas caso... -dijo Sirius-la última vez casi quema la casa.  
  
-Bueno... eso no es cierto-dijo Harry- y lo sabéis los dos.  
  
El gesto y la voz con que dijo esto, provocaron las carcajadas de Hermione y Sirius, ya que parecía un niño pequeño más que otra cosa, Harry, se unió al coro de carcajadas al oír la contagiosa risa de Hermione. Cuando Sirius se fue, ya no había risas, solo nervios y un silencio incomodo.  
  
-¿Te apetece ir al cine?-preguntó Harry para romper la incomodidad-Dan una película de Julia Roberts. Es tu actriz favorita ¿No? Me lo dijiste el año pasado.  
  
[¿Qué me pasa? Es Hermione, ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con normalidad?]  
  
-Si que lo es-dijo Hermione- además me apetecía ver esa película.  
  
[Hermione, reacciona, habla con normalidad, ¿Donde está todo tu autocontrol?]  
  
Los dos se lo pasaron muy bien en el cine, poco a poco se les fue pasando la vergüenza y recuperaron la relación de antaño. Después del cine fueron a dar un paseo, estaban tan entretenidos que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche por lo que decidieron volver a casa de Harry.  
  
-¿Sabes?-dijo Hermione cuando entraron en la casa-Creí que no te acordarías de cual es mi actriz favorita, Ron nunca se acuerda de...  
  
-Ron no sabe valorar los tesoros que la vida nos ofrece-la interrumpió Harry con resentimiento en la voz.  
  
-Harry... -dijo Hermione en un tono de voz apenas audible.  
  
-Vamos a cenar ¿Vale?-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione-aunque ya sé que cocinas bien, tú serás mi pinche, puesto que yo lo hago mejor. Cocinaron los dos juntos entre risas y alegría, ya que Harry no paraba de hacer tonterías como ponerse el laurel en las orejas y decir que era Julio cesar o simular su propia muerte por estrangulamiento con un spaghetti. En opinión de Harry, la sonrisa de Hermione era la más blanca, perfecta, preciosa y sincera que había en la faz de la tierra.  
  
-Harry... -dijo Hermione cuando se iban a la cama-¿Por qué no dormimos fuera viendo las estrellas? Con mantas, sacos o lo que sea.  
  
-Muy buena idea Hermione-dijo Harry, mientras subía por las escaleras añadió-Espera mientras cojo dos sacos.  
  
Cuando bajó, los dos salieron al jardín de atrás.  
  
Cuando Harry iba a meterse en su saco Hermione lo detuvo y dijo:  
  
-Espera un segundo, déjame tu saco.  
  
Harry extrañado e interesado le paso su saco, Hermione juntó las cremalleras de los dos sacos para formar uno el doble de grande.  
  
-Ya está-dijo la chica-De esta forma, los dos tendremos más espacio.  
  
Los dos amigos se metieron en el "súper-saco", Harry estaba un poco cohibido, se notaba que Hermione había madurado en el tiempo que no se habían visto.  
  
-Esto me recuerda al 3º curso en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione-¿Recuerdas? Cuando Sirius entró en el colegio y...  
  
-Nos pusieron a dormir en sacos en el Gran Comedor-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
-Si que lo recuerdo si... -dijo Harry-fue la única noche que dormimos juntos en Hogwarts, me gustó dormir de aquella forma. Pones una cara muy bonita cuando duermes, pareces un ángel...  
  
-Gracias... -dijo Hermione un poco colorada-Tú también estas muy mono.  
  
-¿Mono solo?-pregunto Harry riendo.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo Harry cuando se dejaron de reír- hay algo que te quería preguntar y no sé si es el mejor momento, pero lleva carcomiéndome por dentro desde que nos separamos.  
  
-Pregunta-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-Si no es el mejor momento ya encontraremos otro.  
  
-¿Qué... qué fue lo que... te hizo... Voldemort?-preguntó Harry-¿Por qué te llevó a ti?  
  
-Harry... -dijo Hermione-Tenías razón, no es el mejor momento, más adelante ¿Vale? Aún no estoy lista para hablar de ello...  
  
-Como quieras... -dijo Harry-Pero respóndeme a una sola pregunta.  
  
-¿Cuál?-preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Lamentas haberme conocido?-preguntó el chico temeroso por al respuesta.  
  
-¡No!-dijo Hermione con cara de espanto-¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
  
-Pues... porque has estado en peligro muchas veces-dijo apesumbrado el chico- y porque has tenido que salvarnos a mí y a Ron también varias veces.  
  
-¿En peligro?-dijo Hermione con tono de burla-¿Te refieres a cuando en 1º casi me mata un trol, casi nos devora un perro de tres cabezas, casi nos estrangula un lazo del diablo, casi nos aplasta un ajedrez, y casi morimos envenenados por pociones? ¿O a 2º cuando me convertí en la increíble mujer gato y me petrificó un basilisco? ¿O 3º cuando nos peleamos con Sirius, casi nos matamos en un hipogrifo y nos rodearon un montón de dementores? ¿O... ?  
  
-Ya lo entendí... -dijo Harry agachando la cabeza-Es un peligro ser conocida mía... Has podido morir alguna de esas veces...  
  
-Pero no lo hice-dijo Hermione mirándolo-No morí porque tú me salvaste siempre, nunca dejaste de luchar para salvarme, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort me llevó, tú me seguiste.  
  
-Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo-dijo Harry-Eres lo más importante en mi vida... Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-¡Junto con Ron!-añadió para disimular-Tú y Ron sois lo más importante para mí.  
  
[Hermione eres tonta]pensaba la chica con desilusión[Él solo te ve como a la chapona de los dientes grandes...]  
  
Los dos amigos siguieron hablando de temas diversos entre los que se encontraban cuando Draco Malfoy salvó a Ginny Weasley de unos mortífagos. Cuando Hermione no pudo más y se quedó dormida, Harry seguía despierto, ella en sueños rodó hasta acabar con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, él por su parte la estrechó contra sí, ya pensaría lo que le diría a Hermione por la mañana por la situación, eso no importaba, solo importaba que su Hermione estuviese bien.  
  
[¿Mi Hermione?] pensaba Harry [¿Mi Hermione]  
  
Aspiró el aroma a frutas de su pelo, desprendía limpieza, pureza e... ¿inteligencia? Harry no lo sabía, solo tenía algo claro.  
  
-Definitivamente te quiero, Hermione Granger-le dijo a la chica al oído.  
  
Hermione aunque estuviera dormida sintió como esas palabras entraban por su oído y llegaban hasta su cerebro formando en su rostro una sonrisa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos del alba se posaron en el precioso rostro de Hermione haciendo que la chica se despertase. Sintió que estaba abrazada a algo, pero no se molestó en mirar que era.  
  
[Que bien he dormido...]pensaba la chica [No he tenido ninguna pesadilla y me he pasado la noche soñando con...]  
  
-HARRY- gritó despertándolo -lo... lo siento... que situación más embarazosa...  
  
-No té preocupes-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Ya me di cuenta de noche cuando me desperté yo, pero dormías tan placidamente que me dio pena despertarte, como me dijiste que siempre tenías pesadillas y estabas tan tranquila, pues...  
  
-Gracias... -dijo Hermione.  
  
Esa mañana Hermione tenía que regresar a su casa y Harry la acompañó.  
  
-¿Nos veremos en el callejón Diagón?-dijo Harry mientras se despedía- Podemos ir un día antes y quedarnos a dormir en el caldero chorreante.  
  
-Claro-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y justo antes de que Harry echase los polvos flu le dijo-Dos cosas más... la primera es que te despidas de Sirius de mi parte y la segunda es... -Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias...  
  
-Harry Potter a su servicio-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que las llamas lo engullían. Hermione se quedó un buen rato mirando la chimenea vacía hasta que finalmente dijo :  
  
-Cada día que pasa te quiero más Harry Potter.  
  
El tiempo que faltaba para ir al Callejón Diagón fue una desesperación para Harry y Hermione, se enviaban lechuzas continuamente, pero querían verse, necesitaban verse. Ese día no parecía llegar nunca, pero el día que finalmente llegó...  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione corriendo y abrazando a al chico-Te eché de menos...  
  
-¿Por qué a mi no me abrazaste cuando me viste?-preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Por que a ti te vi ayer...-dijo Hermione con impaciencia- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy raro...  
  
-No me pasa nada-dijo Ron rápidamente.  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Ginny apareciendo por detrás- ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
-Muy bien -dijo Harry- Aunque no tan bien como tú, estás muy guapa.  
  
Esas palabras produjeron que Hermione entornara levemente los ojos y que una pequeña arruguita se formase entre sus cejas.  
  
-La verdad es que Potter tiene razón -dijo una voz fría- Weasley, este año estás muy bien- Ese comentario provocó una reacción en cadena: Ginny enrojeció, Malfoy sonrío, Ron encolerizó, Harry agarró a Ron y Hermione intentó poner paz.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... -dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione- Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a tan bella señorita.  
  
Cuando pasaba por al lado de Ginny le metió en el bolsillo una carta, la cual la pelirroja cogió con sorpresa.  
  
-Mmmmm, se me ha olvidado una cosa-dijo Ginny- Ahora vuelvo...  
  
Dejó a sus amigos y a un sorprendido Draco y echó a correr hacía su habitación en el caldero chorreante. Cuando subió se dispuso a abrir la carta, pero un temor inundó su mente haciendo que se parase en seco:  
  
[¿Y si es una maldición o algo así...? ¡Despierta Ginny! Seguro que simplemente es alguna burla]  
  
Tras 5 minutos de debate interno decidió abrir el sobre, dentro de él había una carta que decía así:  
  
Ginny:  
  
Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un tema que nunca me atreví  
  
a comentarte en Hogwarts. Por favor, tras ½ hora de viaje  
  
reúnete conmigo en el último vagón del tren.  
  
Te espera  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny releyó la carta 5 veces más, se preguntó de que querría hablarle Draco y decidió que el tema le daba igual, ya que de los labios de Draco incluso la reproducción de las coles era el tema más interesante del mundo. Draco por su parte se había quedado muy impresionado por el cambio de Hermione, pero como Ginny, como su pequeña Ginny Weasley no había nadie. Cuando volvió a junto de sus amigos, para no variar Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo y Harry los miraba con cara de resignación.  
  
-¿Por qué discuten ahora?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Por el tiempo, el color de las baldosas, el día que es hoy... yo creo que ni ellos mismos saben porque discuten la mitad de las veces, yo creo que lo hacen porque les gusta -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Estos no van a cambiar nunca -dijo Ginny.  
  
Pasaron el día los cuatro juntos, a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron también juntos a la estación para coger el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts. La primera ½ hora de viaje resultó muy incomoda, Ron miraba a Hermione como embobado, lo cual provocaba el malestar de la chica y la molestia de Harry. Mientras tanto Ginny Weasley miraba desesperada el reloj cada 10 segundos exactos. A la hora acordad fue a ver a Malfoy, echó una mirada al último compartimento y lo vio, tomó aire, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella haciendo que Draco se girase.  
  
- Has venido...-dijo el chico con alegría en la voz - temía que no lo hicieras.  
  
-Si lo que quieres es decirme algun nuevo insulto que no se te haya ocurrido durante nuestra estancia en hogwarts-dijo Ginny- pues puedes...  
  
-No -interrumpió Draco- No es eso, es que me gustaría decirte una cosa que es importante. Al menos para mí, lo és.  
  
-¿Y que es eso tan importante ?-preguntó Ginny con aparentada frialdad en su voz.  
  
-Mi padre quiere convertirme en mortífago-dijo Draco-y yo... no quiero...  
  
Ginny notó como le daba un vuelco el corazón, pero siguió aparentando frialdad.  
  
-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto ?-preguntó Ginny- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ?  
  
-Tú eres la razón de que no quiera ser mortífago- dijo Draco totalmente serio- Al principio he de reconocer que mi padre inculcó en mi el odio hacía tu familia, Potter y Granger... pero... lentamente ese odio fue desapareciendo, descubrí que sois buenas personas y muy amables, dignas de admiración y por eso, ahora hay algo que quiero de tí...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ?-preguntó Ginny-¿mi amistad ?  
  
-No... lo que quiero es tu amor...-dijo Draco a una sorprendida Ginny- Virginia Weasley, yo... te quiero con todo mi ser.  
  
A Ginny se le encogió el estómago y el corazón pareció brincarle en el pecho cuando preguntaba :  
  
-Pero... ¿Desde cuando ? ¿Porqué ? ¿Cómo ?  
  
-No lo sé... fue poco a poco -dijo Draco- esa fue la razón por la que te salvé, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de tí, sin poder evitarlo... Te quiero... y con tu amistad me daré por satisfecho, no merezco más después de como te he tratado todos estos años. Prefiero tenerte mil veces como amiga a no tenerte en mi vida.  
  
Ginny miró a Draco a los ojos y vió en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes... Amor. En ese momento pasaron por un tunel y Ginny dijo :  
  
-Tú te das por satisfecho, pero yo no.  
  
Y ante la sorpresa de Draco, se acercó a tientas a él, le puso la mano detrás de la nuca, le bajó la cabeza y en medio de la oscuridad lo besó. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, los labios de Draco besaron los de Ginny. Ella se atrevió un poco más y con recorrió los labios de Draco con su lengua. Los labios de Draco se separaron un poco para sentir a Ginny al máximo, de los labios de los dos parecían salir todas aquellos sentimientos de amor que no se habían dicho nunca. Una vez se hubieron separado, los ojos azules (en la película, ya que en el libro son castaños) de Ginny, miraron a los grises de Draco.  
  
-Te quiero -dijeron los dos aún abrazados.  
  
-Tengo que volver- dijo Ginny con pena en la voz- seguro que Ron se está preguntando que donde estoy... se supone que estoy en el servicio.  
  
-No...-dijo Draco dándole pequeños besos por la cara - Diles que había mucha cola o algo así... por favor, quédate un poco más.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Ginny sacando las fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido- ya encontraremos tiempo en Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny con gran pena volvío a junto de su hermano y sus amigos, los cuales no estaban en una posición lo que se dice demasiado cómoda, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, nadie se dio cuenta de que Ginny Weasley traía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, nadie se dio cuenta de que la antaño "pequeña" Ginny, ya no era tal, si no una chica enamorada dispuesta a darlo todo por Draco Malfoy.  
  
Cuando bajaron del tren, Colín y Luna Lovegood vinieron a buscar a Ginny, la cual se fue con ellos, al tiempo que Hermione se dirigía a un carruaje acompañada de Ron y Harry.  
  
En el Gran Comedor, Hermione estaba sentada en medio de Harry y Ron, la cual levantaba pasiones entre el alumnado femenino. Eran constantes los comentarios del tipo :  
  
-¡Mira Hermione Granger !¡Menudo cambio !  
  
-¡Eh ! ¿Y ese bombón ?¿No es Granger ?  
  
Esos comentarios molestaban en gran medida a Hermione, pero también a Harry, el cual se mostraba receloso de que algún chico se acercara a hablar con Hermione. Dumbledore dio su típico discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes y anunció que en navidad habría un baile.  
  
Draco le hizo un gesto a Ginny que venía a significar "nosotros vamos juntos" mientras que Hermione se convirtió en el objetivo de medio de colegio, varios chicos ya se habían levantado para ir a pedirselo, pero ella se les adelantó.  
  
-Harry... -dijo mirando al chico directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?  
  
Todos los chicos que lo oyeron incluido un muy sorprendido a Ron, miraban esperanzados de que Harry dijese que no, pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas.  
  
-Cla... claro que quiero ir -dijo Harry - pero... ¿Por qué yo ?  
  
-Pues porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero ir con alguien a quien le interese solo mi físico -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y yo no? -preguntó Ron-¿Yo no hago eso ? ¿Yo no me preocupo por tí ?  
  
-No como él-dijo Hermione- tu fuiste más superficial, solo te importó como me había hecho el cambio de imagen.  
  
El resto de la cena, Ron no les dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Hermione fue a pedirle la contraseña a la profesora McGonagall, volvió con una cara que a Harry no le gustó nada.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre ?-preguntó Harry al tiempo que una chispa de preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos color verde esmeralda.  
  
-Me ha dicho la profesora McGonagall que este curso, los prefectos tienen cuartos individuales al pie de la escalera de las habitaciones para controlar que ninguna chica vaya al cuarto de los chicos-dijo Hermione con angustia en la voz.  
  
-¡Que bien ! ¿No ?-dijo Ron.  
  
-No Ron, eso no es bueno... -dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se quedó con cara de no entender nada.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer ?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione ignorando a Ron.  
  
-Pues aguantarme-dijo Hermione- ¿donde se ha visto una prefecta que tenga ese problema ?  
  
-¿Qué problema ?-preguntó Ron el cual no se enteraba de nada- ¿me lo explicais ?  
  
-Ya te lo conté el día antes de ir al Callejón Diagón-dijo Hermione visiblemente irritada-Si no me haces caso cuando hablo es tu problema.  
  
La cara de Ron reflejaba la más clara estupefacción. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para conducir a los de primero a la torre Gryffindor. Una vez le hubo explicado a los recién llegados todo, se sentó en uno de los sofás delante del fuego. Ron subió directamente a los dormitorios mientras que harry se sentó a su lado y le preguntó :  
  
-¿Te apetece jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico ?  
  
-No Harry gracias-dijo Hermione- pero no rechazaría ir a dar un paseo por el lago.  
  
-Pero Hermione -dijo Harry- eso nos está prohibido, es de noche.  
  
-¿Desde cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para nosotros ?-dijo la chica con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- además, hay algo que deseo decirte.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lo primero es que lamento mucho el retraso, estuve castigada tres semanas sin ordenador, porque me puse toda borde cuando me dijeron que tenía que ir a clase particular durante el mes de Agosto(pleno verano), habiendo aprobado, eso es de gente sin sentido. Y luego que cuando ya tenia 5 capis de cada historia, me formatearon el ordenador mandándolo todo a la piiiiiiii.... ¡lo siento mucho !  
  
Espero que os esté gustando este fic y que también leáis mis otros fics:  
  
Los sentimientos de Hermione (Terminado), Draco Hermione y los celos de  
  
Crookshanks, Hermione y Ginny, sentimientos vedados, y mi pequeña  
  
gryffindor (pequeña y pastelosa paranoia que me entró una tarde de  
  
mayo).  
  
Por favor firmadme el librito de visitas o dejad reviews (como lo  
  
llaméis). Agregadme al messenguer, me llamareis pesada, pero hacedlo,  
  
me encanta conocer gente nueva. Besos a tos.  
  
Amidala_^ ;  
  
Por cierto, ¿alguien se ha fijado en el libro, Ginny tiene los ojos marrones y en la película los tiene azul mar ?Jeje, no sé que color de ojos escoger para ella, me quedo con el claro JIJIJI  
  
Jeje, también quería disculparme porque me han dicho que allí en los países latinos, el verbo coger , que para mí significa agarrar algo o tener entre las manos, para otra quiere decir el acto sexual... lo siento, pero no puedo evitar usar esa palabra está en mi vocabulario, por favor no seáis mal pensados, disculpas a todos. 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Harry captando la idea de Hermione, subió a su habitación a por la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Cuando todo estuvo listo y no hubo quedado nadie en la sala común, los dos amigos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con dirección al lago. En el lago, se quitaron la capa invisible y anduvieron por la orilla, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua de forma borrosa, pero a Harry le gustaba más el reflejo que hacía en el pelo de Hermione, el cual parecía brillar como si tuviera miles de diminutos diamantes. Hermione se sentó a mirar el reflejo de la luna en el agua.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo Harry - disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero... ¿Por qué rompiste con Krum ?  
  
-No es atrevimiento -dijo Hermione sonriente- lo dejé, porque no lo quería realmente y de esa forma lo estaba engañando.  
  
-Por cierto... -dijo Harry cambiando de tema- ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir ?  
  
-Es más bien una pregunta hacía ti-dijo Hermione- verás... ¿Haya algo que te preocupes ? Es que te noto un poco ausente...  
  
-Sí... -dijo Harry sonrojado- yo... te quería pedir perdón... cuando Voldemort te secuestro fue por mi culpa.  
  
-No digas tonterias -dijo Hermione - Me llevó a mí porque soy hija de muggles.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo Harry- él y yo llegamos a sentir lo que sentía el otro, él te llevó a ti porque eres muy importante en mi vida.  
  
-Me estás dando la razón a mí -dijo Hermione intentando poner una sonrisa sincera, la cual no lo era ni por asomo-Si fuese por eso, se habría llevado a Ron, como en el torneo de los 3 magos, él es la persona a la que más estimas, y si nó, a Cho, tú la amas ¿No ?  
  
-Creí amarla -dijo Harry- y no fue así, por ella solo sentía atracción física, pero entre nosotros hay algo más... amistad, respeto, confianza, compenetración...  
  
[Pero no amor de tú parte] pensaba el chico que vivió con tristeza.  
  
-Sí-dijo Hermione sin llegar a creerselo del todo- tienes razón  
  
[Aunque nunca habrá amor...] pensaba Hermione amargamente mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro.  
  
Volvieron a la sala común, en donde estuvieron hablando de los estudios, ese año, Harry había decidido tomárselos un poco más en serio y Hermione había decidido (por consejo de Harry) relajarse un poco.  
  
Durante la semana siguiente, Ron pareció relajarse del enfado que tenía, aunque no se le había pasado del todo les dirigía la palabra y hasta había vuelto a sonreírle a Hermione, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia a Harry.  
  
Un día en el que Harry iba caminando con Lavender y Parvaty a la clase de adivinación, oyó un violonchelo tocando la banda sonora de Ghost.  
  
-¿Qué es esa música ? -preguntó Lavender.  
  
-¿No es la banda sonora de Ghost ?-preguntó Harry acertadamente.  
  
-¿La que de que ?-preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.  
  
-La... -comenzó a decir Harry, pero se lo pensó mejor y añadió - nada... algo del mundo muggle, siempre se me olvida que no conocéis esas cosas.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Parvaty sin darle mayor importancia al asunto- ¿vamos ?  
  
-Yo no voy -dijo Harry dispuesto a averiguar quien tocaba de aquella forma- decidle a la profesora que estoy enfermo o lo que sea...  
  
-Como quieras -dijo Lavender- pero como alguien te descubra nosotros nos quedamos al margen.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -dijo Harry sin hacerles caso y dirigiéndose hacía la música.  
  
A medida que Harry buscaba el lugar, iba cambiando la melodía, pero siempre eran canciones tristes que tenían que ver con el amor. Encontró la habitación de la que procedía la música, pero en ese mismo momento a la melodía la comenzó a acompañar un melodiosa voz la cual enamoró a Harry.  
  
"I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
  
and thinking about the time that  
  
we've been through(oh my love)  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
  
Trying my best to undestand  
  
Treally want to know what we did wrong  
  
Whit a love that felt so strong  
  
Tf only you werw here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right"  
  
Harry abrió lentamente la puerta y sin ruido, vió a una chica de espaldas tocando el instrumento y cantando, pero no la conocía, ¿O sí... ?  
  
"I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
'cause you're the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Always and forever you and me  
  
That'a the way our life should be  
  
Idon't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy"  
  
La chica cantaba de una forma que reflejaba que la persona a la que ella amaba no le correspondía, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba tocando, era ella, era Hermione. Una sensación de ira le recorrió el cuerpo, ya que en su opinión cualquier persona que pudiese tener a Hermione y no quisiese era un estúpido, pero aún mayor que todo eso era la sorpresa al descubrir el talento de la chica.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo acercándose a ella por detrás.  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó y se levantó de un brinco, dejando caer el violonchelo, el cual rompió con gran estruendo.  
  
-Mierda... -murmuro ella con fastidio.  
  
Harry se acercó más a ella, sacó la varita y apuntando al instrumento dijo :  
  
-Reparo  
  
Rápidamente el violonchelo volvió a quedar como nuevo, el chico moreno lo recogió y se lo entrego a su amiga.  
  
-Gracias -dijo ella algo colorada- soy muy torpe.  
  
-¿Desde cuando tocas y cantas así ?-preguntó Harry- menuda sorpresa, la verdad es que lo haces muy bien.  
  
-Es una larga historia- dijo Hermione guardando el instrumento en su funda- te lo cuento otro día ¿vale ?  
  
-¿Por qué eres así conmigo ?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Así como ?-preguntó la chica- no te entiendo- un gesto de falsedad se reflejaba en su voz.  
  
-no sé... -dijo Harry -desde que volviste, te encuentro, distante, fría, ya no me cuentas nada, es como si no fueras mi Hermione.  
  
-NUNCA FUI TU HERMIONE -gritó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- hubo TU Cho, Tu Padma íncluso hubo TU Fleur, pero nunca hubo tú Hermione ¡ Y ELLAS SOLO TE QUERÍAN POR TU FAMA !¡POR SER EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER !Mientras que yo no lo hacía por eso...-esto último lo dijo más bajo de lo que solía hablar, pero aún así Harry la escuchó.  
  
-¿A que te refieres ?-preguntó Harry impáctado por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-Si tú no lo entiendes, yo no te lo voy a explicar -dijo Hermione pasando por su lado.  
  
Harry no podía salir de su sorpresa, a pesar de que sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, sus cerebro no era capaz de asimilarlas, miraba a Hermione mientras se iba y no reaccionó hasta que ella se paro de golpe, se llevó una mano a la frente, se tambaleo y cayó al suelo desmayada. El chico moreno, corrió hacia ella y tomándola a ella y a su apreciado instrumento en brazos, sacando fuerzas de lugares insospechados, la llevó hacía la enfermería.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre ? -le preguntó Harry a la señora Pomfrey cuando Hermione hubo estado en una cama - ¿Es grave ? ¿Se recuperará ?  
  
-Señor Potter, por favor déjeme trabajar- fue la única respuesta de la señora Pomfrey mientras lo echaba del lugar.  
  
Harry se quedó esperando en la puerta de la enfermería muy preocupado y confuso.  
  
[¿Eso ha sido una declaración ?]pensaba Harry[Es imposible que una chica como Hermione se fije en mí, a lo mejor le pasaba algo malo y por eso dijo eso. Bueno... sea como sea, yo le voy a decir lo que opino la respecto y que sea lo que Dios quiera]  
  
Al cabo de un rato, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.  
  
-¿Aún está aquí señor Potter ?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey con cierto tono de ternura en la voz- se nota que aprecia en gran medida a la señorita Granger. Puede pasar a verla, está consciente, yo he de ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Harry haciendo ademán de entrar en a habitación.  
  
-Pero por favor... -le dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras entraba- no la altere. Por cierto señor Potter... ha echo muy bien trayéndola tan rápido.  
  
Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, vio a Hermione mirando al vacío con tono muy melancólico.  
  
-¿Como te encuentras ?-preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos- me diste un buen susto.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió Hermione apartando sus ojos de los de Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué te pasó eso ? -preguntó Harry acercándose y encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de Hermione.  
  
-Me pasa cuando me altero o me disgusto -dijo Hermione mirando para abajo- Cada vez me pasa menos a menudo, dentro de poco volveré a la normalidad. Harry... te quería pedir perdon.  
  
-¿A mí ? -preguntó Harry soprendido.  
  
-Pues por ponerme así, creo que no tenía ninguna razón para gritarte de ese modo -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Cuál fue la razón ?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.  
  
-Pu... pues..., entre dor... dormir sola me... p... pone nerviosa y l... lo... o... tro que pasó con... no... nos... nossotros... - Hermione estaba tan nerviosa y roja que era incapaz de hablar.  
  
-No estés nerviosa-dijo Harry apoyando su nariz en la de Hermione- mientras esté conmigo nunca más te pasará nada malo.  
  
Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de Hermione, la chica recibió el beso con sorpresa. Harry se separó un poco, juntó sus frentes y le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Tú siempre has sido mi Hermione -le dijo Harry- Siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos buenos y en los más importantes de mi vida, pero lo más importante es que también lo has estado en los malos. Tú me acompañabas a todas partes siempre que pudieras, si no te tuviese a mi lado, me hubiera enfrentado yo solo al peligro en innumerables ocasiones, pero contigo... todo es más facil, el tiempo que no has estado conmigo, ha sido una tortura, sin tí... estoy perdido...  
  
-Harry... -dijo Hermione-yo...  
  
-Por favor... ahora que he comenzado a decirte esto... déjame acabar... -dijo Harry- Tú para mí eres más que una amiga, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo... quiero protegerte, siempre he sentido esa necesidad.  
  
-Lo sé... -dijo Hermione- acuérdate de quinto año con los centauros, te tiraste encima mía sin importarte nada más, y cuando estábamos en el ministerio rodeados de mortífagos, había mucha gente alrededor y tiraste de mí para protegerme, Harry... se que quieres protegerme...  
  
-Quiero que me digas algo Hermione... -dijo Harry antes de tomar aire - ¿Tú sientes por mí, lo mismo que siento yo por tí ?  
  
-¡Sí ! -dijo Hermione sufrí mucho con tus relaciones- sobre todo porque sabía que ellas no te amaban realmente, yo...  
  
TOC, TOC  
  
-¿Se puede pasar?-preguntó una voz desde el exterior  
  
-Adelante-dijo Harry incorporandose.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hola a todoooooooooooooos.  
  
Ante todo disculpad el retraso, pero he estado mut ocupada, si estoy algo atascada con el FF, solo tengo echo unas 8 hojas más cuadriculadas, ES MUY POCO. SOCORROOOOOOOOO.  
  
Besos a todos os quiero muxo, por favor seguid leyendo mis fics. Si tardo en contestar E-mails, por favor, enviadme otro, ya uqe por semana no puedo usar el ordenador y al fin de semana siguiente se me ha olvidado. LO SIENTO  
  
muchos besos de :  
  
nata_montada(¿Cuando va a marcar la arroba ?)hotmail.com 


	4. capítulo 4

Cuando la amistad se transforma en amor  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
- Buenas tardes - dijo le profesor Dumbledore entrando por la puerta de la enfermería - señorita Granger, ¿Se encuentra usted bien ?  
  
- Sí profesor - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro - lo que me pasó fue que simplemente me alteré un poco, lo que me provocó un desmayo, siento haberle preocupado profesor.  
  
- Me alegra que solo haya sido eso - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - pero me gustaría decirle que usted para nosotros no es un problema, al contrario ¿Qué clase de director sería si no me preocupase por mis alumnos ? ¡Y aún más tratándose de la alumna más aplicada de Hogwarts !  
  
- Gracias profesor - dijo Hermione enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Dumbledore - yo debo irme, pero antes de eso... ¿hay algo que desee o necesite señorita Granger ?  
  
- Mmmm, ss... no - dijo Hermione de pronto - no hay nada, gracias.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry al anciano - en realidad si que hay algo que Hermione desea, pero el problema es que no se atreve a decírselo... ¿verdad Hermione ?  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Hermione de nuevo colorada - la verdad es que desearía... desearía tener de nuevo compañeras de cuarto, no me gusta tener un cuarto individual.  
  
-¿Sólo eso ?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa - señorita Granger, por su cara creí que se trataría de algo mucho más serio, pero no se preocupe, en seguida le digo a la profesor McGonagal que volverá a instalarse con las señoritas Patil y Brown.  
  
- Muchas gracias - le dijo Hermione al director cuando este salía por la puerta.  
  
- Señorita Granger - dijo la señora Pomfrey entrando en la enfermería - ya puede volver a la torre Gryffindor. Señor Potter ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarla ?  
  
- Llegará sana y salva - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Los dos juntos se dirigieron a la sala común, no se decían nada, pero a medida que caminaban sus manos se iban rozando.  
  
-¡Harry ! - dijo Hermione de pronto - he de enviarles una carta a mis padres. ¿Me prestas a Hedwig ?  
  
- Claro - dijo Harry sonriendo - anda, vamos a la lechucería.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí, Hedwig bajó en seguida del poste y les dio dos picotazos cariñosos a ambos, Hermione le puso la carta en la pata y la lechuza emprendió le vuelo. Iban a salir de la lechucería cuando Harry puso un brazo en la puerta bloqueándole el paso a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué haces ?- le preguntó esta.  
  
- Pues... que no me has dado las gracias por dejarte a Hedwig - dijo Harry acercándose a ella- ¿Me las das ahora ?  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo Hermione pasándole las manos por detrás de la cabeza - además... llevo años queriendo dártelas por todo.  
  
Hermione acercó su rostro lentamente al de Harry, en un primer momento, sus labios solo se rozaron, pero momentos después, se besaban con pasión, toda esa pasión que fue reprimida durante años. Minutos después abrieron la puerta para irse y justo delante de ellos apareció Ron con una carta en la mano. Los miró e iba a pasar de largo, pero reflexionó y dijo :  
  
-Mmmmm... Harry, Hermione, quería pediros perdón por como os he tratado, me he comportado muy mal con vosotros y la verdad... os echo mucho de menos.  
  
-Nosotros a ti también Ron - dijo Hermione abrazándolo - nosotros a ti también.  
  
-Sí - corroboró Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro - ya sabemos lo mucho que te cuesta pedir perdón, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos todo ¿Estás de acuerdo Hermione ?  
  
Hermione contestó sonriendo y moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y después de que Ron hubo enviado su carta, volvieron los tres juntos a la sala común.  
  
Mientras que Hermione volvía al cuarto de Parvaty y Lavender, Ron y Harry jugaban una partida al ajedrez mágico.  
  
-Chicas... -dijo Hermione a sus compañeras de cuarto - ya sé que no os gusta tenerme con vosotras, pero...  
  
-Te equivocas -dijo Parvaty.  
  
-Sí -dijo Lavender con una sonrisa - la verdad es que te echamos bastante de menos.  
  
-¿En serio ? -dijo Hermione con una súbita alegría en el cuerpo.  
  
-Sí -dijeron las dos chicas a la vez- de verdad.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Hermione abrazando a sus dos amigas -muchas gracias chicas.  
  
-Vale, pero no te acostumbre ¿eh ? -dijo Parvaty riendo.  
  
Hermione bajó a junto de Ron y de Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hoy es un día perfecto -dijo Hermine - Parvaty y Lavender me acaban de reconocer que me echaban de menos y además conseguí algo que llevaba años deseando- esto último lo dijo mirando significamente a Harry.  
  
-¿Ah si ? -dijo Harry captando la idea- yo también conseguí algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo.  
  
Ron miró a uno y a otro sin entender nada y decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente en la sala común solo quedaron ellos tres.  
  
-Bueno chicos... -dijo ron bostezando -yo me voy a la cama ¿venís ?  
  
-Yo no -dijo Hermione - yo no tengo sueño.  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo sueño -dijo Harry-me quedó contigo haciéndote compañía y de paso me explicas como se hace el hechizo de invisibilidad ¿vale ?  
  
-Claro -dijo Hermione simulando que se enfadaba - siempre me queréis para que os explique ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-Es que es muy divertido verte con el ceño fruncido imitando a Krum cuando te concentras -dijo Ron parándose en la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones.  
  
Hermione como respuesta le echó la lengua y luego se rió.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Hermione cuando Ron se hubo ido- quiero que se sepas que no tengo ninguna intención de explicarte el hechizo.  
  
-No es algo que me preocupe en gran medida, pero lo que si me interesa -dijo Harry poniéndose serio -es lo del violonchelo.  
  
-Eso no es nada -dijo Hermione -una tontería...  
  
Harry la miró a los ojos y descubrió un indicio de tristeza.  
  
-Cuando era pequeña... -comenzó Hermione -como tú ya sabes, no tenía amigos y siempre estaba deprimida, pero aún así tenía una sonrisa para mis padres, los cuales se centraban solamente en mí y yo a mi vez me centraba solo en los libros y cuando eso no llegaba a ocupar todo mi tiempo no sabía que hacer... Un día salí con mi madre y fuimos a una tienda de música, allí vi el violonchelo y le pedí a mi madre que por favor me lo comprara, puesto que me hacía mucha ilusión, ella me lo compró en seguida, ya que yo nunca le pedía que me comprara nada que no fuese un libro. Ese instrumento se convirtió en mi vía de escape de la soledad. Cada vez que me encuentro deprimida o sola, toco el violonchelo, aunque hay veces que también lo toco para divertirme.  
  
-Nunca más tendrás que tocarlo porque te sientas sola o deprimida -dijo Harry abrazándola- porque ahora más que nunca me tienes a mí. Quiero que confíes en mí y que me digas todo lo que ronda por tu preciosa cabecita.  
  
-Ahora mismo no te lo puedo decir todo -dijo Hermione- pero... dame un poco de tiempo ¿vale ?  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors estuvieron largo rato en la sala común, Hermione se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y lo abrazó, de esa forma, parecía que los minutos eran segundos.  
  
-Algún día... -dijo Hermione de pronto- nos iremos...  
  
-¿Irnos ? -preguntó Harry sorprendido -¿A donde ?  
  
-Lejos -dijo Hermione- lejos de tus tíos, del ministerio de magía, de las personas que te persiguén... lejos de todo.  
  
-De todo excepto de nosotros -dijo Harry.  
  
Minutos despues, los dos se despedían en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
-Algún día... -le dijo Harry al oído- algún día tú y yo formaremos una familia Hermione. Te lo prometo...  
  
-Lo sé -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione subió a su habitación , Parvaty y Lavender ya estaban dormidas y con el dorsel cerrado. Ella se desvistió y se miró al espejo, una cicatriz con forma de rayo se apreciaba a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, la cicatriz comenzó a arderle y ella la apretó con la mano derecha cayendo al suelo de rodillas por el dolor.  
  
-Es inútil que luches- dijo una voz en su cabeza- eres mías Hermione.  
  
[No... no...] pensaba Hermione [Harry te derrotó, yo lo ví]  
  
-Potter no llegó a derrotarme del todo -dijo la voz- ¿O viste mi cuerpo ? Volveré Hermione, volveré y ahora ni siquiera me interesa matar a Potter, ahora lo único que me interesa es recuperar aquello que me perteneces... TÚ.  
  
[No, Harry lo impedirá] pensó Hermione aún de rodillas en el suelo[nosotros nos queremos]  
  
-En aquellos momentos en los que tu mente está ocupada -dijo la voz- yo no puedo comunicarme contigo. Pero cada vez que me recuerdas y estás sola, piensas en mí y eso me permite entrar en tu mente. Resígnate Hermione, Lord Voldemort está dentro de tu mente.  
  
[No... conseguirás... te... tenerme...]-dijo Hermione antes de caer desmayada al suelo.  
  
Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba en la enfermería y al lado de su cama se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Vaya señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- parece que le ha cogido cariño a la enfermería.  
  
-¿Cómo he llegado aquí ?-preguntó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa-lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación...  
  
-Las señoras Patil y Brown te encontraron-dijo Dumbledore- y cuando iban a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, vieron al señor Potter y él fue quien te trajo aquí.  
  
-Pero..., si los chicos no pueden entrar en la habitaciones de la chicas -dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Es increible lo que alguien puede hacer por la persona que ama ¿verdad ?- dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eh... bueno... pu... pues... -decía Hermione a medida que un color rojo iba subiendo a sus mejillas.  
  
-Es por ello...-prosiguió Dumbledore sin hacer caso de rubor de Hermione- que creo que el señor Potter merece saber qué, o mejor dicho "quien" ronda por su mente.  
  
-Pero... van a bloquearlo ¿no es así ?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Estamos trabajando en ello señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore-pero el poder de Lord Voldemort es muy fuerte. Además, ahora que el señor Potter posee aquello que él más desea es posible que intente manejarlo a su voluntad.  
  
-¿También puede meterse en la mente de Harry ?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Si lo desease tanto como desea meterse en la tuya... -dijo Dumbledore -pues sí... y como aún no lo ha siquiera intentado, no podemos controlarlo. ¿No sería mejor que lo avisases tú de lo que le puede pasar ? Voldemort llegó a controlarte, y creo que no hay nadie a quien él escucharía tan atentamente como a tí.  
  
Cuando llegó la tarde, Hermione salió de la enfermería acompañada de Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras ?-preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
-Ya estoy perfectamente -dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga- simplemente tenía un poco bajas las defensas.  
  
Ginny no se creía mucho la respuesta de Hermione, pero prefirió no decirle nada, ya que Hermione ya se lo contaría cuando se sintiese preparada. Ginny giró la cabeza y vio que una cabellera rubia se asomaba por una puerta.  
  
-Mmmmm... Hermione... he recordado que tengo algo que hacer-dijo Ginny- ¿Podrás ir sola ?¿Estarás bien ?  
  
-Sí -dijo Hermione al notar el nerviosismo de Ginny- tranquila, solo me he desmayado, no me estoy muriendo.  
  
Ginny sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a andar en sentido contrario, Hermione la miró, se encogió de hombros y decidió ir a la biblioteca.  
  
-Draco... -dijo Ginny cuando los dos estuvieron a solas en una clase-¿Qué ocurre ?¿Pasa algo malo ?  
  
-Mi padre va a venir -dijo Draco con la cara muy seria- mañana le contará todo... le contaré que tú y yo estamos juntos y que me dá igual lo que me haga, que jamás te dejaré.  
  
-No lo hagas Draco -dijo Ginny- por favor, te hará algo malo.  
  
-Ginny, lo hago porque te quiero -dijo Draco -quiero demostrarte que haría lo que sea por ti.  
  
-No tienes que demostrarme nada -dijo Ginny- sé que me quieres, igual que yo te quiero a ti.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Draco- aunque no me fío de mi padre... si viene a verme es que pasa algo malo para él o que quiere algo de mí.  
  
-Yo quiero estar -dijo Ginny - estaré escondida, pero si algo pasa... saldré de mi escondite y te juro que mi futuro suegro sufrirá por aquello que te quiera hacer.  
  
-¿Tu futuro suegro ?-preguntó Draco alzando la ceja izquierda -¿Desde cuando vamos a casarnos ?  
  
-Eh... yo... -Ginny no sabía como salir del apuro en el que se había metido- resulta que... bueno... pues...  
  
-Si que quiero -dijo Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo ?-preguntó Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
-Cuando acabes Hogwarts quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa -dijo Draco con total decisión.  
  
Ginny sonrió y lo besó dulcemente, estuvieron en esa clase durante horas, aunque a ellos les parecieron minutos, mirándose, besándose y abrazándose, lo que habían decidido ese día, podría cambiar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el odio entre las familias Weasley y Malfoy.  
  
Cuando la noche envolvió el castillo y a todos sus habitantes, un chico y una chica caminaban bajo una capa de invisibilidad por los desiertos pasillos, el ruido de sus pasos era lo único que rompía el silencio del lugar.  
  
-Hermione... -susurró Harry sin dejar de avanzar- ¿Adonde se supone que vamos por esta zona del castillo ?  
  
-Ya lo verás- dijo Hermione.  
  
Siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse delante de una puerta.  
  
-Pero Hermione... -dijo Harry- esto es donde hicimos las prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en quinto curso...  
  
[Quiero una habitación tranquila en la que podamos hablar y dormir tranquilamente] pensaba Hermione.  
  
Acto seguido entraron y se encontraron en una habitación en la que había una mesa en la que había dos cervezas de mantequilla, luz de lamparas, un sofá y una cama.  
  
Entraron los dos y Hermione le dijo a Harry :  
  
-Harry... será mejor que te sientes, hay algo que debo mostrarte.  
  
Harry obedientemente se sentó en una sillas abriendo las dos cervezas de mantequilla. Hermione miró a Harry y cuando este estaba tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla, se quitó el jersey. Harry de la sorpresa se atragantó, Hermione no le hizo caso y se desabrochó los cuatro botones superiores de su camisa, acto seguido de la separó un poco hacía la izquierda dejando su hombro al descubierto.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo Harry cuando hubo dejado de toser- tú... tú hombro... tienes una... una... tienes una...  
  
-Cicatriz... -dijo Hermione- es igual que la tuya.  
  
-Entonces... -dijo Harry levantándose- el Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix, te alcanzó... ¿no ?  
  
-Sí... -dijo Hermione afirmando con la cabeza- pero no me mato... y eso fue gracias a ti. Cuando te lanzaste y me empujaste para que el Avada Kedavra te diese a ti. Antes no lo sabía, pero ahora lo puedo afirmar, el amor que sientes por mí, ya lo sentías de aquella, y unido al mío, actuó como un pequeño escudo, el cual me salvo la vida, al igual que el sacrificio de tu madre te la salvó a ti.  
  
-Entonces... esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste a casa -dijo Harry.  
  
-Hay algo más... -dijo Hermione- Voldemort no me torturo para que le dijese donde estabas, ni porque mis padres son muggle.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hizo entonces ?-preguntó Harry acercándose a ella- dime la verdad... por favor...  
  
-Lo hizo porque me negaba a decir que ya no te quería y que le quería a é l- dijo Hermione- justo cuando llegasteis a rescatarme, él iba... iba a... a...  
  
-Hermione, tranquilízate -dijo Harry- ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ?  
  
-Violarme... -dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
  
Todos los musculos del cuerpo de Harry se tensaron en un ataque de furia y unas lágrimas de impotencia escaparon de sus ojos.  
  
-Además... -continuo Hermione- hay veces en las que... se mete en mi mente... y... me habla...  
  
-Pero sí... -iba a rechistar Harry.  
  
-Voldemort esta vivo Harry - dijo Hermione muy seria - Dumbledore me pidió que te lo dijese yo. Quiere conseguirme Harry, viene a por mí, y seguramente también conseguirá meterse en tu mente. Ya no quiere destruirte por haberle quitado los poderes, quiere destruirte porque estás a punto de conseguir a la mujer que ama.  
  
-¿Cómo ? - preguntó Harry - ¿Es que aún no te he conseguido ?  
  
-No del todo -dijo Hermione acercándose y besándolo.  
  
Los dos caminaron besándose hasta la cama, allí, Hermione empujó levemente a Harry con las manos, consiguiendo que se acostara en la cama, acto seguido se puso encima de él.  
  
-¿Estás segura de esto Hermione ? - preguntó Harry mientras Hermione le quitaba el jersey que llevaba puesto.  
  
-Totalmente -dijo Hermione lanzando el jersey lejos- te deseo Harry, aquí y ahora...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
¡HOLA A TODOS !  
  
Podéis llamarme cruel, despiadada, mala persona y lo que queráis, porque sé que es cierto XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.  
  
Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Anna (o Annita como a ella le gusta, gracias por tu compañía, sin ti las clases serían un aburrimiento) Y a Taiser (Tai, tu fantasía erótica piensa en ti)  
  
Quejas, bla, bla, bla, bla, ya sabéis donde... LIBRO DE VISITAS 


End file.
